Things Change
by rdjfanfic
Summary: Based on the movie. Julian and Angela have been friends ever since they can remember, one day, she leaves and everything goes downhill with Julian. Now, Angela is back and tries to help Julian. Rated M for future scenarios and language.
1. Chapter 1

I've known Julian ever since we were kids, but just when he began to take a turn for the worst, I was one of the many people who decided to ignore him and go my separate way. I always had a soft spot for Julian and I realized that I still do. I moved when we were both about fifteen, but I never said bye to him.

I could see him watching me move from his bedroom window and when I caught his eye, he just looked away and left his window. I knew he hated me for leaving him when all he wanted was a friend that would tell him that he was worth it, that he was going to make it big someday. I wanted so bad to be that friend, but once he turned to drugs, I knew I couldn't associate with someone like that.

Julian could be the most sweetest, caring guy you ever know when he's not on drugs, but when he is, he's completely a different person. Not the same person I knew when we were growing up. I saw him at his driveway as I left the only friend I knew I could see a future with, even if he wasn't clean.

I did my best to make him understand that drugs weren't good for him and that he could die by it, but he didn't want to listen. He would constantly blame me for leaving him when he needed me the most and it hurt to hear him say it whenever I was lecturing him. It just proved to me that me leaving hit him harder than I expected.

Once he was friends with Clay and Blair, I knew that he wasn't the same Julian I knew. Clay was a good influence on him and we became good friend, but Blair and I had sufficient arguments to make us hate each other greatly.

I made myself believe that Blair pressured Julian into drugs, that she was the reason why I wasn't able to be there for him when he needed me the most. I blamed her because I didn't want to face reality and blame myself for what happened between Julian and I.

I knew Julian loved me and he knew that I loved him, but we never said those exact three words to each other. We were young and it was too late to admit our feelings for each other because by the time realization hit, he was off doing his own thing and I was about three thousand miles away. Ever since I left Los Angeles, the sight of seeing him at his driveway as I drove away always stuck with me. Thoughts continually ran in my head as I wished that I could have at least said goodbye to him.

If I remember correctly, Clay had given me a call at the end of our senior year. I knew that whenever he called, he was in dire need of help and advice. He called me and I heard him crying and sniffling at the other end of the line.

"Clay?" I asked.

"Angela, I cau – caught Julian with Blair." He said in a hush tone as if he was afraid to accept what he was saying. Once his words left his mouth, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to cry with him, but at the same time, I just wanted to go to Julian, slap him across the face and ask him what the fuck was wrong with him for doing that to his best friend, nonetheless.

"Clay, I'm so sorry." I had no idea what else to say, I didn't want to admit that I loved Julian because then we'd both be on the phone, bawling our eyes out and pitying ourselves, blaming ourselves for not being enough.

"I'm getting out of here, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you left, everything's changed. Everyone's doing drugs and Julian is hooked on it. His dad even shut him out. I know Blair is addicted, even though she's denying it. I'm leaving this place and getting an education."

"That's good; I would hate to see _you_ into drugs." I would be fairly disappointed if I found out that Clay resorted to drugs. We all knew that he was smart and I was beginning to realize that he was one of the few people who were smart enough to get out of Los Angeles and away from all the chaos and drugs. I was lucky I left when I had the chance. If I didn't, I wouldn't know where I'd be right now. Maybe in the same position as Clay or maybe not, but I was grateful that I wasn't apart of all the drugs that was now going on in LA.

"That's the last thing you'll expect me to do." He said.

"Clay, if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you, alright?" I replied in a comforting tone and he sighed contentedly on the other end.

"Thanks, Angela. I'll call you later." I hung up as I told him the same. The entire night, I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what Julian was doing at the moment. Was he doing Blair? Was he doing drugs right now? I shook the thoughts that were bottled up in my mind and tried to sleep, but failed. I yearned to hear Julian's voice, even if it meant I would hear Blair's as well.

I got the courage to dial his number, but was hoping he wouldn't answer, but at the same time, hoping he would. I was about to hang up and sighed in defeat, but just as I thought he wasn't going to answer, he picked up the phone and answered it. He seemed out of breath as if he just ran a mile.

"Julian?" I said quietly. I heard him gasp in surprise and some ruffling in the background as there was a silence on the other end. I waited a couple of minutes and figured that he wanted nothing to do with me. That he was angry that I called, but just as I was about to hang up, he spoke. His voice had gotten deeper and I wondered if he had gotten taller as well.

"An – Angela?" He said, shocked.

"Hey there, stranger," I said with a small smile, fully aware that he wasn't able to see me.

"What? Why are you calling?" My heart broke piece by piece as he said those words. Was he not happy that I called? Not relieved at all?

I sighed before saying, "Um, I missed you?" I tried to make up an excuse, but telling him that I missed him was not an excuse. It was the truth, but I was not about to make him realize that I really was missing him. He could get a bit of egotistical if he had a boost to his ego.

"After about, what? Three years you call me telling me you missed me? Damn, Angela, you didn't even say bye when you left. What makes me believe you when you say that you miss me?" I knew he was going to bring up that I hadn't said bye to him when I left. I knew he was going to bring up leaving him when he needed me, I just knew it, but I didn't want to hear him say those words again.

"I'm sorry." Was all I managed to say. I knew he was frustrated with me and I didn't blame him. I was lucky enough that he hadn't hung up on me just yet.

"Sorry?" He laughed bitterly. "That's funny," he said sarcastically.

"Damn it, Julian! What do you want me to say?" I said a bit loud for my liking, but I couldn't help the anger rising within me. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I really did miss him?

"Nothing, don't say anything. Goodbye." He said all too quickly and hung up before I even got the chance. I threw the phone across the room and thankfully, it didn't shatter to pieces. I laid back down on my bed and just lied there until the sun was shining through my windows.

It had been a couple of weeks since Julian and I spoke, but I didn't let that interfere with my life. I lived my life as if there was nothing wrong. I put a smile on my face to hide what I was truly feeling. I lived in New York and went to work at _People Magazine_. I talked to my boss/friend if I could get a few weeks off for Christmas and she gladly accepted since I didn't have to take photos of anyone for the cover of the magazine.

My parents had moved back to LA because they were getting restless when we just moved, but they waited until I was out of high school on my own before doing so. I called them telling them that I would have landed in LA in about a couple of hours.

I boarded the plane and looked outside the window as the plane was getting farther and farther away from the ground and closer to the clouds. I thought about Julian for most of my plane ride. I thought what I would do if I coincidentally bumped into him. I thought how he'd react if he saw me unexpectedly.

My thoughts were interrupted when the pilot spoke over the intercom and everyone around me was leaving to get off the plane. Just as I got off the plane, I happened to bump into someone. I looked up at him and was surprised. I hugged him immediately and sighed.

"Clay!" I said in excitement as we let go of each other. We walked side by side until I saw Julian waving over at him. They must have patched things up, but the sight of seeing Julian made my heart beat twice its speed.

"Angela, you look great! What are you doing here?"

"Christmas. You got tall, extremely tall." I smiled and he laughed.

"You still have that amazing smile."

"You got cute!" I said jokingly and we both were laughing now. Though, once we reached Julian, an uncomfortable silence engulfed the three of us. Julian looked great, taller than the last time I saw him, but I noticed the bags under his eyes. I noticed how he looked as if he hadn't gotten any rest in a couple of days.

"I'll see you around, Clay. Call me so we could hang out before I leave." I told him and Clay nodded as he smiled at me. I looked over at Julian and just nodded his way, not even thinking about making small talk with him. I was walking away now, but Clay and Julian caught up with me.

I was caught my surprise when Julian put an arm over my shoulder. To both of our surprise, I snuggled closer his side and he pulled me into a hug that we both have been wanting ever since I left. Clay stood there, smiling. I noticed that he knew how I felt about Julian.

Julian held me tighter as he ran a hand up and down my back.

"I've missed you, Angela." He whispered into my hair. I breathed in his scent and sighed contently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Excuse my lack of knowledge about what drugs to you when you're high. I've never done that type of stuff. Enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>"I missed you, too," I said as we both pulled back enough to look each other in the eyes. There was still that sweet, innocent, caring Julian that I always loved, but it was clouded by the reckless, dangerous, and careless Julian that I don't even know. It hurt to see him this way, to seem him so destroyed, even if he was masking his own feelings with a smile on his face.<p>

Clay, Julian, and I stopped outside the airport and just stood there, waiting for someone to break the uncomfortable silence. I felt so safe, yet so scared to have Julian's arm around me.

"I've got to get going," I finally said and just as the words left my mouth, Julian's grip on my shoulder tightened. I put a hand over his and felt his smooth, soft hands under my own. I didn't want him to let me go, so I just hugged him tighter than I ever had before. "Don't get into trouble," I whispered and he just shrugged as he let me go. I hugged Clay goodbye and went over to find my parents waiting for me in the parking lot.

When they saw me, they hugged me tight and were excited that I had gotten a chance to spend Christmas with them this time around. I knew there was a sense of relief in the back of their minds, seeing me so healthy and strong because I figured that the kids that have been around LA are all drug addicted and weak.

The entire ride home, to the one place I grew up, I couldn't help but recall so many memories I had when I still lived here. Most of them would always go back to Julian and how we were the best of friends. Sometimes I wished that things didn't have to end up the way that they did. Even though, I confessed that I missed him, there was something deep down in my gut that made me realize that the Julian I knew when we were young was officially gone.

He was a different person, someone I didn't know. He had his fair share of bad doings in his life and resorting to drugs was at the top of that list. I wanted so bad to just scold him, so bad to just yell at him for making his life go downhill because of the drugs, but I also wanted to just hold him and tell that everything would be okay. I wanted to be that friend that I wasn't able to be years ago, to tell him that he was going to make it big, he was going to be famous, that he was worth it. I wanted so bad to feel his lips against mine for the first time, to tell him that I cared for him, to tell him that I was never going to leave him again.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and always did.

I somehow realized that if I ever admitted my feelings to Julian, he would just narrow his eyes at me and look at me as if I was telling a joke. That's what drugs did to him. He never took things seriously until things got worse for him.

I was broken out of my reverie when my parents told me that we were home. It was the same house that was right next door to Julian's. I knew he didn't live there anymore, but once I stepped out and onto my driveway, I couldn't help but look up at his window, hoping he'd be there, looking at me. I went into my house and dropped my stuff in my old room, which became a guest room.

I got an unexpected phone call as I was placing my luggage in the corner of my room. My mom walked up the stairs and handed me the phone. She knew how I felt about Julian and once I told her, she lectured me into saying that I could find someone better, someone who was stable and capable of taking care of me. I denied everything she said because I knew Julian could be that someone. I knew he could be a better man and I sure as hell knew that he could be stable and capable of taking care, but the thing was, he _wasn't._ He wasn't stable and he wasn't even capable of taking care of himself, but I never confessed that to my mom.

She handed me the phone and walked away looking disappointed. Then it hit me that Julian was on the other line. She wouldn't have looked so pissed, so baffled if it hadn't been Julian calling. She never accepted him, but that never stopped me from being there for him. That is until the drugs became a part of his life.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Angela, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party with me tonight. Clay's going to be there." Julian answered, hope in his voice.

I thought about it for a minute and wondered how parties were like now since we graduated high school not even five months ago. I wondered if the parties were still reckless and pointless to whomever was hosting it. I wondered if the people there would be drinking themselves to oblivion. I wondered if Blair was going to be there and if she was, then I wouldn't go.

But Julian wanted me to go. We had patched things up already; I would not deny my chance of spending the night with him. Plus, Clay would be there and I knew he was grounded and wouldn't do anything bad at the party.

"Okay, yeah sure."

"Really? Clay and I will pick you up at around eight, sound good?" From the sound of Julian's voice, it sounded as if he was smiling wide.

"Okay, see you then." I replied and hung up. The upside to being old enough to making your decisions was that you didn't need to ask for your parents' permission to leaving the house or when you should be home. You didn't need to worry about breaking curfew and then getting grounded for who knows how long.

But my parents were different. Even if I was already twenty and had a stable job, my parents were still protective of me. I didn't blame them, but they needed to realize that I was old enough to make my own decisions and if I make mistakes along the way, I know to take responsibility for them.

I dressed in a white cocktail dress and white stilettos. I didn't try and make myself look sexy, I didn't want to. I wanted to look myself, the same person that left years ago. I didn't want to make a new image and show them that I was trying too hard to impress them because that was the last thing I'd do.

I heard honking from outside at eight o'clock on the dot and grabbed my purse and left. I told my parents that I was going out tonight, but told them I would be with Clay. They happily accepted since they always liked Clay when we were friends. They knew that he was still in school at a university instead of staying here in LA and being a drug dealer like how some kids turned out.

When I saw Julian dressed in a white suit with a white-black sweater underneath, my breath was taken away. He looked handsome and I felt as if I was going to prom with the most handsome guy in high school.

When Julian saw me, his face lit up and he ran over to me and held my hand. I felt a butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach at the simple action. Whenever we touched, I would always feel an electrifying shock that would immediately tug a smile at my lips. He helped me in Clay's red sports car and we drove off to the party.

"You look amazing, Angela." Clay complimented.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Clay." I nudged him in the arm and he just smiled.

I scooted over to Julian and whispered, "You – you look very handsome if I must say."

He looked down at me, smiled, and then put an arm over my shoulder as he pulled me closer to his side. I felt so relaxed and so perfect in his arms. It's as if we were the missing pieces to a puzzle that magically fit together.

When we got to the party, I immediately realized that Rip was the one hosting this party. Rip had always had a crush on me, but I never felt the same way. We were friends, but it never went past that. Girls would kneel down at his feet just to be with him, but I wasn't one of those girls when I was still living here. Maybe my playing hard to get attracted me to him, but I never felt attracted to him the way I attracted him.

Some people were meant to be friends and some just a little bit more. In this case, Rip was meant to be my friend and only that. Julian, on the other hand, I knew that he had to be a little more than just be my friend.

When Clay, Julian, and I got out of the car, Julian immediately masked the Julian I knew to a different Julian that I didn't know. Clay and I both felt out of place as people came up to us, shocked that we were here. We stayed with each other as Julian went off and probably greeted more people. We both went out to the poolside and we saw Rip. I wanted to run the other way, but he noticed me far too quickly.

"Angela, is that you?" Rip said with a huge smile on his face. I nodded, afraid to talk. His voice had gotten very deep, his blonde hair was slicked back, and he had gotten taller as well. He still had that cocky smile on his face and I just wanted to get out of here.

"Wow, you look great!" He walked over to me, totally disregarding that I was with Clay and hugged me. I didn't put my arms around him to return the hug, I just left them hanging loosely at my sides and waited for Rip to remove his arms around me.

"Thanks." I replied when he finally let go of me.

"Clay, my man, how've you been doing?" Thankfully, Rip turned his attention to Clay and I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the party. People I didn't even know were at this party. Some didn't grow up and were making out in the corner.

"Been good." Clay replied, not wanting the conversation to continue.

"Clay?" A womanly voice said from behind us. The same womanly voice that I come to hate with a passion. She still looked the same, long black hair, that smile that would easily churn inside me, the look in her eyes when she looked at me. She hugged Clay and when she looked over at me, she shot me a glare.

I was going to be the mature one and just smile back nicely. We weren't kids anymore; we didn't need to continue playing this hate game with one another. Apparently, she hasn't grown up because she continued to glare at me behind those not so innocent eyes of her. I walked away from the group and walked back into the house as I bumped into Julian from behind.

"Hi." I said as I went to stand in front of him, but he turned the other way as if he was hiding something from me. We were in a secluded place, not so loud and private. I pulled on Julian's arm and the thing he had in his hand had fallen to the floor. He cursed to himself and tried to pick up the drugs.

I pulled him by the shoulders to make him look me in the eye. His eyes were glistening and I knew he was high. I slapped him across the face lightly to bring him out of this whole thing he was in. He took me by the wrists and held on a little bit too tight for my liking. He backed me up against the wall and put my hands just above my head.

"Julian, stop!" I yelled, trying to squirm away from him. He didn't budge, so I kicked him in the gut and he fell to the floor. I never intended on hurting him, physically or emotionally. I kneeled down to help him up, but he just pushed me away.

"Don't touch me. Just leave like you always do." He said sounding and looking more clean as he said it. It was as if he actually meant what he just said.

"Fine," I said and left him in a fetal position and the party. I removed my heels and called my parents for them to pick me up.

I thought about many things as I waited along the curb. I thought what had gotten to Julian to make him act that way. I wondered who was giving him the drugs and if he was in deep trouble. I wondered if he really meant what he said to me.

But I knew, I immediately knew that the Julian I knew was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been days since what happened between Julian and I. He hasn't called me, made the effort to see me, or even tried to apologize. I was beginning to think that he really meant what he said at the party.

I dressed in shorts, white sneakers, and a white shirt when I went to go out to buy some groceries for my parents. Julian was occupying my mind wherever I went and I was wondering what he was doing at this moment. I wanted to see him, but knew that might not be a good idea. When I got home, I set the groceries on the counter for my parents to put it away as the phone rang.

"I got it!" I told my parents.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Angela, it's Julian…" Clay said and my heart stopped for a second. What happened with Julian? Was he okay? Where was he?

"What about him?" There was sincere worry and concern in my voice and I didn't care if Clay would have noticed it. I was tired of hiding what I truly felt for Julian. It's about time that I start showing my feelings, especially towards Julian himself.

"Rip is the one who's been giving him the drugs," Clay replied.

"What? It can't be Rip, Clay. You've got it all wrong." I didn't want to believe that Rip was the one who pressured Julian into drugs. I didn't want to believe that by giving Julian drugs is making him more addicted.

"Angela, it is. Julian is at Blair's right now." I gripped the phone until my knuckles turned white. Why was Julian with her? Why didn't he come to me?

"I'm going to see Rip," I told Clay, clear confidence and determination in my voice.

"Angela, don't," Clay replied, concerned.

"No, Clay, I need to talk to him. Don't try and stop me, if you see Julian, bring him straight to my house, do you understand me?" I was putting on my sneakers and grabbing my car keys before I left the door.

"Angela…" Clay was about to protest, but I stopped him short.

"Clay, just do it please. Rip won't hurt me; you and I both know that. If my parents deny Julian, tell them that I wanted him there." I said before hanging up. I went to the kitchen where my parents were beginning to cook dinner and they looked at me with the same look that they would always give me when they knew I was going to do something that they wouldn't like.

"Mom, Dad, I know you guys don't like Julian, but truth is, I love him. The only man I ever loved in my life. He's not well right now and I need him here for his safety. When Clay brings him over, don't say no, please. Julian may be in big trouble right now and I need him safe. I need to tell him that I love him before it's too late," I told my parents before walking out until my mom stopped me short by calling my name.

"Honey, Julian is not a good man."

"Mom, you don't know anything about him. I know he can be someone that no one will expect him to be. He needs someone right now and I'm willing to be that someone. I'm tired of hiding my feelings for him, Mom. Just accept how happy he makes me feel." I told her and she nodded. I gave them both a kiss goodbye before I was out the door and on the road to Rip's house. I got there within record time and didn't bother to knock on the door. I found him at the poolside, along with some other people I didn't know. When Rip saw me, he excused himself and brought me to a more private area.

"You need to stop giving Julian the drugs, Rip." I was straight to the point. I needed this conversation to be over so I could get home to Julian.

"What are you talk –"

"Rip, cut the bullshit. You know _exactly_ what I am talking about."

"He asks for the drugs, I give it to him. He owes me a lot of money, Angela. I have been patient with him; the least I could do is give him what he needs."

"Well, don't. You'll get your money, just leave him alone. If he asks for the drugs, deny him. You could be killing him slowly by continually granting him the drugs."

"Angela, giving out drugs is my business, I won't stop just because of you," He said with a smile. I immediately felt sick to my stomach when he smiled at me.

"You were never like this before. You were a good guy, but I guess I was wrong, right?" I said before leaving, but he grabbed my elbow and brought me back to face him.

"People change, Angela." I pulled away from his grip before I looked him the eye with seriousness.

"Yeah and it's sad to see that you're one of them," I left before he could get the last word and drove back to my house, hoping Clay and Julian would be there already. I screeched to a stop at my driveway and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Clay's car parked at the curb. I ran inside and my parents pointed upstairs and I thanked them for telling me where they were without my asking.

I opened the door to my room and found Julian laying on my bed, naked, a pillow covering the only anatomy that I didn't want to see…yet, and a wet towel over his forehead. He was pale, the bags under his eyes were now more visible and I saw Clay sitting down on my chair. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but was shocked when I saw Blair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, clear anger and annoyance showing.

"Same reason why Julian and Clay are here."

"I didn't say _you _could come over," I said.

"Angela, we've grown up, let's get past this," Blair replied. I knew she was saying that for Julian, we all cared for his wellbeing and by arguing would not help the situation we are deeply in. I disregarded what she had said and sat at the edge of the bed as I took Julian's hand in my own.

"He owes Rip money," I said to both Blair and Clay.

"How much?" Clay asked. I continued looking at Julian's sleeping form and rubbed circled at the back of his hand with my own. His hands were so smooth, so warm that I almost forgot that he was sick.

"I don't know, but Julian has been asking for the drugs. He's addicted," I confessed as I sighed at admitting it. I didn't want to realize that it would take time before Julian's clean and his addiction has went away. He was going through withdrawal by the looks of it and this was the first step of getting Julian's mind off drugs.

The three of us helped take care of Julian as he woke up countless times to throw up. By the time morning arrived, I went downstairs and found my parents about to leave for work. I kissed them both goodbye, but I knew that they wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you sure it's safe to have Julian here?" My dad asked.

"Well, where exactly is it safe? His own father shut him out, Dad. I don't want to make the same mistake of leaving Julian again," I admitted and they smiled and knew that they were beginning to accept that my love for Julian was never going to go away. I went back upstairs to find Julian awake on my bed and when he saw me, his face lit up as he was happy to see me.

"Can you guys give us a sec?" Julian asked Clay and Blair. They left happily and when Julian and I were alone, there was an uncomfortable silence between us two. I knew he was embarrassed, but he had no reason to.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Julian finally said and I sighed as I went to the edge of the bed to get closer to him.

"I don't care how you look, Julian. All I do care is that you'll be okay," I put a hand on his shoulder and he placed his own hand atop of mine.

"You can leave me again, it doesn't matter anymore," he sighed as his hand dropped back to his side and I immediately missed his soft, smooth hand.

"I'm not making that same mistake again. I'm here now and I won't be going anywhere," I told him and he caught me by surprise when he gave me a kiss on the lips. I felt my heart melt, butterflies in my stomach, and that electrifying shock that I always knew would happen if our lips met.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Julian apologized, but I just kissed him more forceful this time. When we broke apart, our foreheads rested against one another.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we were young," Julian admitted and I laughed as I kissed him again.

"So have I," I replied as a smile crept up on my face. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eye. "Julian, you have to promise me that you won't do any more drugs. I don't want to lose you, I've already lost you once and that's enough for me to realize that I need you in my life," that was the closest I've ever admitted that I loved him without exactly saying those three words.

"Okay, okay, just kiss me again," he replied as he smiled that immediately brightened the entire room. I kissed him more slowly and passionately this time. He grabbed my waist and put me atop of him as I leaned over to continue kissing him. I realized that he was still naked underneath me and I laughed into the kiss. He pulled back, our lips still inches away from each other as he gave me an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Getting pretty excited there, buddy," I laughed as I got off of him and went to lie down next to him as I held by stomach and continued to laugh.

He immediately registered what I had said and went to lie on top of me as he held my hands above my head. He pressed against me and I moaned at the feel him through my shorts. He placed a hungry kiss on my lips as he continued to press against me, sending arousal through my body. He went to nibble on my neck as his hands left my own and moved over to my legs and hooked it around his waist.

I pushed him back with my hands on his shoulders. I wasn't ready for this, even if it was with Julian. I loved him, but I was not ready to take this big step with him.

"Julian, stop, stop. We're not doing this now," I told him as he continued to grind against me, almost making me want to end this disappear.

Almost.

"What? Why?" He continued to press against me as he sucked on my neck.

"Julian, I'm not ready for this," I finally told him and he pulled back to look at me as if he was searching if I was telling the truth or not. Suddenly, he stood up and went straight to the bathroom, anger clearly evident.

I waited in my room, waiting for him to finish with what he was doing, and within a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom. He didn't say a word to me; he just went back on the bed, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped an arm and draped it over his abdomen. He was rubbing small circles on my arm and I looked up at him to find him looking back at me.

"I'm not mad, you know," he said and I widened my eyes, surprise and relief washing over me. "I know I've made mistakes in my life and letting you go was definitely one of them, Angela. I'll get myself clean and off drugs for you. I don't want to see you walking out of my life again, it hurt me the first time, I don't think I can bear to witness it the second time," he finished as a small tear fell from his face. I wiped it away and kissed him to make him realize that I wasn't going anywhere. I was going to stay here with him until I know he's okay, until I know he's off drugs. I would bring him back to New York with me to get him out of this place, to get him away from Rip. I needed him safe and clean. I needed him to be okay before anything happens between us.

"You're staying over at my place until I go back to New York. In the meantime, we're going to overcome this together. I'm not going to leave you when you need me the most, Julian. I promise," I told him.

"What about Rip? I owe him lots of money."

"Julian, we'll get through that. You just need to promise me that you won't continue going back to him to ask him for drugs, promise me and then maybe sometime later, we'll finish what we started earlier," I said as a smile spread over my face.

His face lit up and he smiled that I realized he only reserved for me, "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Julian had been staying at my place ever since I found out that Rip had been giving him the drugs. He wasn't well, but he was getting better and better every day. It gave me an ounce of hope when I saw the color come back on his skin, his eyes looking more lively, and he was more aware with his surroundings. He had been spending every night in my bedroom and every night, my parents were always checking up on us, especially the first night. Blair and Clay had left to go back to Blair's and give Julian and I some alone time. When my parents came home, they found Julian and I cuddling on my bed. I didn't stand up alarmed or acted shocked because we weren't doing anything wrong, we were just cuddling. My dad had pulled me out from the bed by the elbow and brought me out into the hall.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Dad, we were just cuddling. Nothing was going before you got here, I promise," I said truthfully.

"That's a li –" My dad was cut off when Julian came out from my room, wearing only his boxers and came out to talk with my dad. He wasn't helping this situation with just being clad in his boxers and nothing else.

"Mr. Waters, I'm sorry, but Angela is telling the truth, we were doing nothing but cuddling. If you want me to leave, I'll leave," Julian was already about to leave to get his clothes from my room when I took a hold on his wrist and pulled him close next to me as my hands reverted down to his own and entwined our fingers.

"No, you're staying. Dad, you just need to trust me. You've raised me better than that," I pleaded with my blue eyes, hoping that my dad would trust me on this.

"Fine, fine." He accepted and left me and Julian in the hall alone. I hugged Julian as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just in case anything happens, we're locking the door from now on," Julian whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it. I giggled and he pulled back to give me a small kiss.

Julian had eaten dinner with my parents and I ever since he had begun staying here and I was grateful for every minute I had gotten to spend with him. At night, he would cuddle behind me and just by his warmth, his breath hot against my neck, and his soft snoring soothed me to a deep sleep. I would always wake up still in Julian's arms and whenever I tried to get out of bed, he would just grumble as if he was denying my movement. Naturally, he would pull me back to bed with his strong arms and let me stay there for a couple of minutes before he got up from bed himself.

When we finished taking our separate showers, much to Julian's dislike, we sat on the bed in a heated argument. I knew that I had to bring it up because it was important and it was the only way of getting Julian to be clean.

"No, why would you even suggest that?" Julian stood up and scratched behind his ear, a habit that he had whenever he was angry or irritated.

"Julian, he's your father. He can help you."

"No, you do not know my father, Angela. He disowned me, he shut me out from his life as if I wasn't even his son anymore, do you know how much that hurts?" He put both hands at either side of the edge of the bed as he trapped me between him and the bed. He leaned closer so that I knew it hurt him to even just talk about his father.

"You're not on drugs anymore and you're getting better each day. Please, do this for me," I put a hand up to his cheek and he leaned into my touch as he shut his eyes closed.

"Angela, if you lo – cared for me, you wouldn't make me do this," I let my hand drop from his face when I heard him almost let the word that only described what we were feeling for slipped from his mouth.

"No, Julian. If I cared for you, I would make you do this. He needs to know that you're in trouble. He's your only help and you know that."

"That's funny because I thought you were the one who was going to help me." He inched closer, making sure that our lips were inches away from each other. He wasn't angry; his eyes were filled with lust as it darkened.

"Julian, I'm serious," I told him, but he just pushed me back on the bed gently as he wrapped a leg around his waist. "Ju – Julian, please, I need you to ask your dad for his forgiveness." He stood up and paced in front of me. I knew he was trying to think of ways to get me to change my mind, but he knew I wouldn't do that.

"What do you want me to do exactly, Angela? Go back to him, say sorry, and then we make up and act as if everything that has happened didn't? It's not like that!" I stood up and took his face in my hands as I made him look me in the eyes.

"I'll go with you. I'll support you if he just disowns you, again, Julian. I'll be there for you if anything happens," I admitted and he kissed me as he grabbed his leather jacket and held onto my hand as we were out the door. I knew he was getting nervous because his hand that was holding mine was beginning to sweaty and I knew he was eager to take a hit right now, but I squeezed his hand with my own to make him realize that I was still with him. He flashed me a small smile that didn't look reassuring.

We found his dad at the tennis courts at the back of his house, making sure to dodge Julian's brother. Julian had told me to stay behind, but close enough that if anything happens, I'd be there quickly. I saw how easily tensed he got when he saw his dad and I yearned to bring him back to my place, but I knew that this had to be done.

"Dad?" Julian said at the top of the few stairs that led to the tennis courts. His dad must have not heard him because he continued hitting the tennis balls that came his way. "Dad," Julian said again.

Finally, his dad looked at Julian, but continued to hit the tennis balls. "What do you want?" His dad asked.

"Just a couple minutes," Julian replied, removing his sunglasses and walking down the stairs, but taking a seat at one of the steps. His dad finally stopped the tennis ball machine and walked over to Julian.

"I was – I was wondering if I could stay home tonight?" I could tell that Julian was having a tough time and by the sound of his voice that he was on the brink of tears. "I just really would love to wake up and know where the hell I am for once. It would be a nice change of pace for me."

"I can't do that." His dad replied as he turned his back to Julian. I was beginning to think that Julian was right about not coming here.

"Well, I wouldn't ask except my options are really kind of limited, you know," Julian said as he stood up to get closer to his dad.

"Julian, we've been through this a hundred times," his father replied.

"I know, a hundred and one actually." Julian picked up a tennis ball and held it in his hand.

"You conned your way through rehab. You lied. You stole. And look what you've done to our family." I clenched my jaw and noticed how tears were clouding in Julian's eyes. Somehow, I felt bad for bringing him here.

"I know, but why don't you just give me a break? I just need you to be my father for one goddamn day and just – just help me." I had a good view of Julian and I saw how tears were about to fall from his face. He looked down at his feet after a long pause and looked up at his dad and said, "I mean, can't you tell when I'm telling the truth?"

His dad shook his head before replying, "Nope. Trust was the first thing you ruined." Julian looked down and finally let the tears fall freely.

The sight of seeing Julian like this broke my heart. I wanted to just hug him and bring him back to my house and deal with him myself.

"Yeah. Okay I'm gonna go. There's this guy I owe large amount of money to. I know that's not like a big surprise, but I'm gonna talk to him, I'm gonna try and work it out. I'm just gon – gonna try and do something right for once. I mean it. So, I just wanted you to wish me luck whether you believe me or not." Julian looked his dad straight in the eye and I was hoping that his dad had finally trusted his word for it. Julian was beginning to walk away before his dad had stopped him.

"Julian. Can you stay clean for one week? For one damn week? I'll do everything I can to help you, but I need you to help me too." His dad was also crying and I knew that they were now on good terms, or getting there at least.

"I could try," was Julian's response. Damn right he was going to try, he was going to make things right, make things stable in his life.

There was a long pause before Julian's dad hugged him and I breathed a sigh of relief. I made a small noise and caught the attention of Julian and his dad. I tried to hide, but knew I ruined the moment.

"Angela, come here." Julian had said. I stepped out to be visible to his dad and went to stand next to Julian. "Dad, you know Angela, right?" His dad nodded and I knew that he was relieved to find me with Julian.

"Angela, you look so grown up." I smiled and he gave me a small hug.

"We sort of have a thing now. She's going to help me get clean." Julian admitted with a smug grin on his face as if he was actually looking forward to getting clean and that eased my mind. I knew he wanted to get better because I was _not_ going to let anything bad happen to him after we've acted upon our feelings.

"I'm glad." Julian's dad replied and smiled over at me as if he was approved of me.

"So, is it okay if Angela and I stay here? She'll keep on track, Dad." His dad looked over at me as if I should be the one to say it, but I just nodded.

"Okay." His dad replied and Julian smiled. Before we left to go up to Julian's room, I told Julian to wait before I went back to his dad. I gave him a reassuring hug and when we pulled back, I said, "Don't worry, Mr. Wells. I am going to keep Julian clean if I have any say about it. Oh, I love your son, by the way." I smiled at him and his eyes shot up wide as I confessed that I loved Julian. He smiled at me and nodded. I went back to Julian as he took my hand in his and we ran up to his room.

Once we got there, he breathed in the scent of his room and he breathed a sigh of relief as if he hadn't been here in ages. His bed was huge compared to mine and his room was very spacious. He had a small table with a computer at one corner, a full body mirror pinned against the wall, drawers probably filled with his clothes, a walk in closet attached to the wall, a TV facing his bed, and many many explicit pictures on the wall. He had seen what I was looking at and blushed. He went to lie on his bed and he covered his face in embarrassment. I took my shoes off and sat cross legged next to him, just looking at him amused.

"You have very – um, nice pictures," I said with a laugh.

"Hey, my hormones skyrocketed when I put these up, don't blame me, blame the hormones," Julian replied as he took his hands away from his face.

"Surrrre," I continued to laugh and Julian just looked at me with a smile on his face. He stood up and locked his door before he went to lie back down. He leaned on his forearm as he stretched to kiss along my neck.

"Don't be jealous, you're probably the hottest one anyway," he said as he continued to suck gently on my neck as I let out a small whimper. He went to put a hand on my thigh as he rubbed small circles which in return, came a moan out from me. I covered my mouth, embarrassed that someone might hear, but Julian just took the hand that I had covered my mouth with and brought it to his lips as he kissed each of the tips of my fingers and sucked on it gently. He went to lie me down on my back and this time I didn't protest. He rested his weight on his forearms as my hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him in an eager kiss. I moved my hands to his shoulders to remove his leather jacket and he happily obliged. He ran his hands up and down my legs and I shivered under his touch, but arousing me even more. I found the end of his shirt and threw it over his head as I raked my hands under his skin. He stopped abruptly and I grunted in disagreement.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I smiled to myself at how he was actually making sure that I was ready to do this. It sent me a whole new arousal and love in me. I knew Julian was inching closer and closer to becoming the man I knew he always would be.

"Yes." I told him and he smiled wide as he removed my shirt over my head and immediately caressed my sides. I grinded my hips against his and he moaned into my mouth at the sudden movement. He parted my lips slightly as his tongue gently entered my mouth and tangled his tongue against mine. I immediately felt a jolt of electricity when our tongues met and I was getting more and more fervent. I tugged on his jeans and he removed it and his boxers completely as he unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts swiftly. He kissed his way down in the middle of my chest and lingered his lips at the waistband of my panties. He took my bra off with one hand and with the other, removed my panties. I was naked underneath him and I never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life but with him. He spread my legs wider as he entered my slowly. The feel of him just entering me for the first time and getting used to the length and width of his member made me moan aloud. I held onto his shoulders as he entered me completely and stayed that way for a couple of seconds before thrusting with no rhythm. The first few thrusts were just getting used to the feel of being connected in such a way that we never had, but after we got used to each other, Julian quickened his movements sending me to my climax quickly. Soon later, he thrust one last time into me as he yelled my name and released inside of me. He pulled out of me and I was yearned for him to be back inside of me, but I knew we weren't able to take it again. I shut my eyes and let my breathing go back to normal and noticed that Julian was still hovering above me. He cupped my cheek and I opened my eyes to find his staring intently into my own.

"Angela…" Julian said in a whisper and I just melted at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?" I asked as I continued to look into his sensual brown eyes.

"I – um, I love you," he confessed and then looked the other way as if he couldn't bear to look me in the eye anymore. I felt a smile tug at my lips and my heart flutter at his confession. I brought his attention back to me as I took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes. I brought his face closer to mine, noses touching, our breaths against reflecting against each other's lips.

"I love you too, Julian," I said and he smiled as he kissed me hard.

Everything seemed so perfect at the moment that I completely forgot that Julian was still in trouble. He still wasn't clean enough to be on his own, but he was taking it day by day. _We_ were taking it day by day and I was glad that I could _finally_ be that someone that he needed all along.


	5. Chapter 5

I had fallen asleep in Julian's arms and woken up in Julian's arms. He had been rubbing small circles on my hip and giving me light kisses on my face thinking I wouldn't awake, but I did. I was happy to see his brown sensuous eyes looking back at my blue ones. Ever since I told Julian I loved him, there had been this new profound glint of sparkle in his eyes that made it all the more mesmerizing and gorgeous. I had also noticed that just by looking in his eyes, I knew he wanted to get clean and off drugs and I wondered if that was because of me or the fact that his father had forgiven and taken him back in. Either way, they were both great ideals if it meant getting Julian clean and healthy.

"Hi." I said as I cupped his cheek on my hand.

"I've missed you." I was taken aback and I wondered where he had been or if he had even left at all. I stood up and made sure to wrap myself with his sheets, but then I noticed that he was still naked and I had nothing to worry about. When I looked at him, he had this confused look with a mix of sadness that he thought that me sleeping with him was not what I intended to do.

"Sorry, I thought you went to go somewhere." I sighed and went to lie back down as I covered him and I up with his sheets.

"No, I wouldn't leave you here."

"Then why'd you say that you missed me?" I was confused at why he would miss me if I had been right here and never left.

"Well, I hadn't seen you for like three hours since we both took a nap." I immediately smiled and gave him a kiss at how sweet he was. Even if he didn't mean it to be more than just a mere simple statement, I thought of it as if it meant everything. Simple, yet heartwarming comment coming from Julian meant so much more than he intended to be interpret to me. I've begun to realize that Julian had a huge effect on me and my life and I realized that when my vacation is over, I'm going to take him back with me, whether he likes it or not. I can't leave him again, especially not now since we had just confessed our love for each other.

"Listen, I know this changes this between us –"

"Come back to New York with me when I leave." I interrupted him, hoping that he would just be happy to accept at the opportunity.

"What?"

"Come with me to New York. You'll be with me, away from all this."

"Angela…" I immediately thought he was going to give me cons on how coming back with me would be wrong. I thought that he just wanted to continue living here. I thought that maybe he wasn't ready to commit and maybe he wasn't, but I wouldn't know. I was beginning to think that just by saying 'I love you' meant nothing but three words to him while it meant the entire world to me.

"Julian, you don't have to decide now. I'm leaving in a week to go back and by then, you can choose whether or not you want to go with me." I was lying. I wanted him to decide right now so that the rest of my stay I wouldn't have to worry if he was going to continue being a drug addict or commit to me and come back to New York. He knew what I was thinking because he just sighed.

"Angela…"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you. You're a big boy; you can make your own decisions."

"I'll consider it, okay? We'll see how this week goes." I nodded and he gave me a kiss before he got out of bed, put on his boxers and left the room to probably take a shower. I lied in his bed, breathing in his scent that he had left on his pillow that was intoxicating. I knew that I _had_ to bring him back to New York with me, even if it was the last thing I do. I stood up and just put on Julian's shirts as I looked around his room. I noticed that he had a musical keyboard and I wondered if he knew how to play piano. I looked at his drawer which had several pictures on it. One with him, Blair, and Clay when they had just graduated since they had their blue gowns and caps on. Another with his entire family and if you had taken one look at it, you would never realized that behind their smiles they were crumbling inside. Another was with him and his family when he was younger, the Julian I had always remembered and he looked happy, maybe even more happier than he was now. Then another caught my eye and it was hidden behind one of his school pictures. I pulled it from behind the picture that was covering it and when I saw that it was a picture of him and I when we were about fourteen, his arm around my shoulder, my arms wrapped around his waist at an annual barbeque party his family had. I smiled at the memory and how awkward, yet comforting it was to have his arm around me. We both looked so happy that nothing was wrong in the world and I immediately wished that I could just go back in time and fix what I should have done to help Julian and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be in this situation right now; owing Rip a large amount of money and being addicted to drugs. I wondered if I was the only one who could have helped him when he needed it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Julian with a towel wrapped around his waist and his body moist and still wet, along with his hair. I smiled innocently at him and continued to look at the picture when he went to stand next to me to see what I was looking at. When he saw what I was looking at, he sighed. I looked over at him and his eyes were getting a bit glossy by the tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took his face in my hands, gently placing the picture back in its place, even if it hiding behind another photo.

"That deserves to be shown." He answered as he took the picture and placed it right in the middle atop of his drawer, making it visible to whomever would walk in. "I was happy then. You know, with you there and my arm around you. I felt like the happiest teenager in the world to have the most beautiful girl have her arms around me. I still feel that way, especially since now that you're mine and all." He never made contact when he was confessing these types of things, force of habit maybe, but I took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eye.

"I love you." I kissed him gently and moved away so that he could get his clothes from his drawer. I sat at the edge of his bed, just continuing to stare at that picture of Julian and I and those words he had just said were replaying in my mind. Someone knocked and Julian said, "Come in." It was his mother and when she saw me, she gasped, but a small relieving smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, Julian, I didn't know you had … company." She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, embarrassingly.

"This is Angela, I think you remember her." Julian said over his shoulder as he ruffled through some of his clothes. I stood up and realized that I was only in Julian's shirt, but I knew I had to at least shake her hand.

"Of course, I do. Angela, you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman." I smiled at how Julian's mom was always so nice and loving.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wells. You still look gorgeous as ever." I said and she smiled and I realized right then and there where Julian had gotten his smile from. Her smile had just brightened the room, maybe not as greatly as Julian's, but it still did the job. I felt content with her around.

"Well thank you, Angela. You both remember the annual barbeque?" Julian's mom asked and Julian finally went to stand next to me as we both were facing his mom.

"Mom, it's only in the summer time, it's winter right now." Julian stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, but since you're back and looking better and now that I know Angela is here, why not just have it today."

"I wouldn't mind." I replied and she smiled at me.

"Okay." Julian said and hugged his mom. I saw that his mom had begun to cry into his shoulder and Julian just held her tight. I felt the relief that his mom was feeling right now when Julian had hugged her. I felt the same relief when I first saw Julian at the airport. The relief that showed that we were happy he was still alive and not dead because of the drugs. When they pulled away, Julian took hold of my shoulders as to snap out of my reverie.

"You should go home and get ready, tell your parents if mine haven't yet." Julian told me and I hesitated before leaving. I didn't want to leave him alone. I was scared he would leave his house and go back to Rip to get more drugs or to beg him to give him more time. I didn't want him to go alone to do those things; I wanted to be there at his side, to give him the support he needed, even if he would deny that.

"Angela, I'll be right here when you get back, if it makes you feel any better, would you want me to go with you?" I smiled brightly and nodded. He sighed and took my hand in his as we left his house to go back to mine. I knew he was feeling like he was isolated and nowhere to go, but he needed to realize that it was because I needed him next to me, always with me, or until I know he was off of drugs completely. When we got to my house, my parents were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Going to get ready for the barbeque, Angela?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, you guys are going right?" I asked as I stopped abruptly, Julian's hand entwined with mine.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there since we're on our way out." My dad replied and went to get up, along with my mom. My dad hugged me goodbye and held out a hand for Julian to shake. When their hands collided in a strong grip, my dad pulled Julian close and said, "You do anything in this house and I will kill you." Julian nodded and removed his grip away from my dad's as they left to go next door to the barbeque. We went upstairs and to my room and I shut the door behind me as Julian came in and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry about my dad. He can get a bit protective." I shrugged as I threw my shirt over my head.

"A bit?" Julian replied and I giggled as I went to kiss him before I went to the bathroom. Though, he took me by my arms and pulled me down atop of him as I straddled his waist. We were still enveloped in a heated kiss full of teeth and tongue. Julian's hands were caressing my sides and my thighs as I went to grab the hem of his shirt and throwing it over his head, making our kiss break for a slight second.

"I need to get ready, Julian," I said in between kisses, but he just grunted as he took my lips and crashed it against his own in disagreement. "Julian, come on, my parents will wonder what took me so long."

He rolled us over and he hooked his thumbs on the inside of my shorts and slipped it off of me and threw it over his shoulder so that it wouldn't be in his way. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and I kicked it off of him with my feet as our lips were still connected. He unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor, along with my underwear. I rolled us over and straddled his waist as I grinded against him as he still had his underwear on. I could clearly feel him through the thin fabric of his underwear and we both elicited a moan at the lack of friction. I continued to grind against him until he couldn't take it anymore and he took his underwear off and threw it on the floor. I brushed my sensitive opening against the length of his member and he moaned aloud. I slowly lowered myself on him and moaned loudly. I still hadn't gotten used to the feel of him being in me, but I realized that there was always more time in trying. The thought of doing this more often with Julian in the future made me smile and I bit down on my lip as I rolled my hips against his own. I knew we were both close and he rolled us over to finish and quickened the speed. He kissed me as he came inside of me and I did the same, our lips still locked. I was breathing heavily, but I managed to stand on wobbly legs to go to the bathroom. I gave Julian a kiss before leaving to go in the bathroom.

When I finished taking a shower, I came out of the bathroom and found Julian on the bed, waiting for me, already dressed in his original clothes he had on. I smiled at him before going to my drawer to get some underwear, bra, and clothes to change into. Julian came from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my neck. I let him kiss me, but decided to not let things get further than that since we still had a barbeque to get to.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear before nibbling on it and sat back down on my bed to let me finish getting dressed. I dressed in jeans, white sneakers, and a grey long sleeve that clung onto my body. Julian had dressed in shorts, sneakers, and a white shirt. We left my house, his arm around me, my own wrapped around his waist as we walked to his barbeque. The backyard of his house was filled with many people and we greeted our parents and my mom took another picture of us, both of us in the same pose as the one when we were younger, except now, I was looking up at Julian smiling as he looked down at me with a smile that he showed only to me. When my mom finished taking the picture, she smiled at me and she realized that I was happy with Julian. We saw Blair and Clay, hand in hand and we both approached them.

"Well well, what's going on here?" Clay asked as he hugged Julian.

"We're together now." Julian answered as he gave me a kiss on the crown of my head.

"About time. You look great, by the way," Clay told Julian and Julian just smiled and I felt my whole world brighten as I continued to look up at him and focusing my attention on him.

"May I have this dance?" Julian whispered into my ear.

"There's no music."

"Hold on." Julian went over to a radio and played a slow song as he held out hand for me to take and I was happy to oblige. He led me onto the dance floor as he wrapped one arm securely around my waist, arm draped over his shoulder, and our free hands finding each other and holding one another. He held our connected hands against his chest as we swayed to the music. I noticed that no one else was dancing and that all eyes were on us, but I didn't really care. I was lost in Julian's eyes and I felt like I was the only girl he had his eyes on. He gave me a kiss on my forehead as he held me closer.

Suddenly, our dance was broken abruptly when someone I did not want to see stopped the music and clapped his hands in anger, even though he had a smile on his face that read nothing but trouble.

"Hey there, Julian," Rip said as he approached us. He had a larger man with him, probably twice Julian's size, his hair blonde and he had a goatee.

"Rip, don't cause a scene, alright?" Clay stepped in and Julian let go of me before giving me a kiss on the lips. Blair took me aside and held my hand to reassure me that everything would be okay. I took the kind gesture and tightened my grip around her hand. The past was behind us and I knew we could both get along.

"A scene? No. I just want Julian here to pay up." Rip said. I realized that everyone was watching them intently and I knew that Rip didn't care if anyone was watching him; he was going to intend to let the world know that Julian owed him a large amount of money and I noticed that I didn't really know how much until Rip had let it known. "I want my 50K, Julian." I gasped and so did everyone around us. My dad and Julian's stepped in, pushing Clay and Julian aside. I let go of Blair's hand as I hugged Julian tight, never wanting to let go.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I suggest you leave." My dad said.

"Mr. Waters, I have business I am attending to. I'm sorry for my lack of respect, but I really need my 50K from Julian." Rip admitted, still with a smile on his face.

"Rip, you need to leave." Julian's dad said.

"No, sir, your son needs to owe me my money or else he has to pay the hard way."

"You don't touch my son, you understand me?" Julian's dad went face to face with Rip and I was shocked at what was going on. My dad pulled Julian's dad aside and went to stand in front of Rip and his "friend." My dad was twice Rip's side and bigger than the guy that Rip had with him. The fear had finally kicked in and it showed in Rip's face.

"You touch Julian and you'll have to go through me. You touch my daughter and I will hurt you. You leave Julian alone, you hear me?" Rip regained his posture and smiled, stepping forward as if to challenge my father.

"Your daughter is a bitch." Rip said and my dad took him by the collar and all hell let loose. No fighting, yet, but yelling, yes.

"Fuck you! You'll get your money, just don't ever come near me, Angela, my family or hers, do you understand me?" Julian yelled as he pushed Rip away from my dad. Clay had gone to stand alongside with him and Julian went to look Rip in the eye.

"Aw, but Julian, are you sure you don't want this?" Rip held out the drugs in front of his face and I knew he was tempted to take it. I can see it in his face as relief washed over him. I could see how he balled his hands into fists and held back. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand in mine. I felt him relax against my touch and I knew he was inching closer to resisting the drugs.

With Julian's free hand, he grabbed the drugs that Rip had in his hand and threw it away. Rip was angry now, along with his friend and I was scared for Julian, scared of what Rip was capable of.

"You owe me my money, Julian. I'm getting very impatient." Rip smiled as he left with his friend. I hugged Julian and he hugged me back, tears falling from his face. My dad and Julian's went over to Blair, Julian, Clay, and I.

"Julian, we're going to give you the money, but you're not the one who will be giving it to Rip, you understand me? If you stay clean, you won't have to pay us back." Julian's dad said and my dad nodded in agreement.

"I can't do that, Dad, Mr. Waters." Julian replied.

"Son, yes you can. I know you're on your way to getting better. We'll be here when you _do_ get better. For now, let us handle this." My dad said and I immediately knew that my dad had now approved of him being my boyfriend.

"Thanks, Mr. Waters." Julian said and hugged my dad as he left to go back with my mom.

"Thanks, Dad." Julian hugged his dad tight and I noticed him relax. When his dad left to go back to the party, Julian turned around and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Angela, I love you." He whispered into my ear and I pulled back to kiss him on the lips as relief and happiness wash over me.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire night I spent with Julian and we danced the night away. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I don't know why. He'd be holding me, his arms secured around me, his eyes looking intently into my own and I could feel the amount of love he truly had for me. The glint in his eyes told me enough of how I made him feel and I was hoping he'd see the same in me.

But the thought of Rip finding Julian least expectedly always stuck at the back of my mind. I knew Julian would be safe as long as he was with me, but that didn't really ease my mind. He was still in trouble and owing Rip 50K was a lot of money. I needed to know why he owed Rip that much amount of money and I knew that Julian wouldn't exactly want to have that conversation with me.

Julian was dancing with his mom and I smiled as I walked back to my parents to tell them that I was spending the night at Julian's.

"I'm spending the night over at Julian's." I said, quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. I didn't want to hear the lecture they were about to give me or the cons on me staying with Julian.

"What?" My dad asked, surprised.

"I'm going to sleep over at Julian's, dad. Nothing is going to happen. I just need to be with Julian."

"Then have him over at our house."

"Dad, his father just brought him back in, he _will_ be staying here and I will be too. Trust me, I'm already old enough to make my own decisions, I just wanted to tell you guys so you wouldn't have to worry."

My dad sighed before saying, "Alright, don't do anything stupid." I smiled before I hugged my parents and just stood there as I was watching Julian mingle with the older parents and how he looked happier than he ever did. Julian's dad approached us and I heard my dad tell him, "Hey Ben, watch my daughter when she's over at Julian's room, alright?"

"Sure thing, Jim." I just sighed at how my dad needed to watch what I was doing every moment of the day. My mom walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as we both watched Julian.

"Angela, you be careful with Julian, okay?"

"What do you mean?" I turned to look at my mom.

"He's still addicted, I can see that he's getting better, but just be careful. I don't want you hurt." I brushed her hand away from my shoulder and looked at her as I was beginning to get angry. Can't they just accept Julian for the way he is?

"You know that Julian would not hurt me intentionally, mom. Why can't you just accept him for the way he is? He's never going to change and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Honey, I'm just looking out for you."

"If you were then you'd accept him and accept how happy he makes me feel." I finished before leaving and going in the house so that I could be alone. Before I went inside, my dad took hold of arm, tightening his grip.

"You don't speak to your mother like that." He whispered.

"I didn't even say anything that would disrespect her! I'm old enough to do what I want, now, dad. Let me go. You and mom need to accept how happy Julian makes me feel." His grip tightened and it was beginning to hurt. I tried to squirm away, but he wouldn't budge. "Dad, let go!" I yelled, but not loud enough for everyone at the party to look our way.

"Julian is not the one for you, Angela."

"Just because you or mom don't like him, doesn't mean he isn't the one for me? I love him, dad. You guys need to accept that. I'm not asking for your approval, I'm just asking that you accept it." I pulled away from his grip, but I didn't dare move yet.

"You can't love a man who owes a large amount of money and who is addicted to drugs."

"Is that all you ever think of him? He is so much more than just that. Yeah, he owes money, yeah, he's a drug addict, but he is getting better. He's becoming the man that I alway s knew he would be! If you or mom won't accept that, then maybe it's time for me to leave LA." I began walking inside the house.

"Angela. Angela! You get back here!" I heard my dad yell, I turned around to go back to him, but not daring to step in his personal space to challenge him.

"Honey, we just want someone best for you."

"JULIAN IS THAT SOMEONE! Damn it, dad. I left him once, you or mom won't make me leave him again." Everyone turned their heads over to us and I just shrugged as tears fell from my face. My dad went to hug me, but I just stepped back and left to go inside the house. I sat in front of the fireplace as I cried. I didn't get why they just couldn't be happy for me. I heard footsteps near me, but I didn't look who it was. Next thing I knew, Julian sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to his chest as he wrapped both arms aruond me and enveloped me in a strong embrace. As I looked up, I saw Blair and Clay standing behind us. Julian had wiped away my tears and kissed me. Just being in his arms made me feel better.

"I don't want to go back to my house," I whispered to Julian.

"Then you'll stay here." Julian said and gave a kiss at the crown of my head. Julian stood up and held out a hand for me to pick me up. When I gladly accepted his hand, he entwined our fingers together and brought me up to his room. He motioned for Blair and Clay to follow us. When we got to his room, we all took our shoes off and placed them at the corner of Julian's room. The four of us sat on Julian's bed as Julian wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. Blair and Clay were mirroring our exact pose, Clay's arm around Blair and Blair snuggling closer.

"What happened, anyway?" Clay asked.

"It's nothing." I shrugged and hoped that Clay got the idea that I didn't want to talk about it. He nodded and pulled Blair onto his lap. I lied down on my side as I tucked my head under my arm. I felt Julian lie down as well from behind me and pulled me closer to his body as he propped his head on his hand. I looked up at Julian and he looked down at me as he pushed a strand of hair away from my face. I was looking into his eyes and felt lost in those brown mesmerizing orbs.

"Julian, what will you be doing when you're clean?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, Clay. I just know that I'm going to be with this girl right here." Julian said as he kissed me.

Clay smiled wide and I could tell how happy it made him to see Julian getting better. "I'm bringing Blair back with me when Christmas is over. She's already beginning to pack her things," Clay confessed and Blair just nodded with a happy smile. I knew that Blair and Clay were going to end up being together because they've been through a lot together and knew that if anyone, it would be them to get through it together as well.

"You're ready to leave this place?" I asked Blair.

"Yeah. There's nothing really here for me anymore and I just want to be with Clay. I'm done with the drugs and I think it's time I grow up," Blair answered with a smug grin. I realized that she was happy with her decision and no one would change her answer. Then it hit me, I wondered if Julian was going to come back with me. I wondered if he would choose living here over living with me. I could tell that Julian was thinking about it, the pros and cons in living with me.

"I'm happy for you, Blair." Julian spoke, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Thanks, Julian." Blair smiled at him.

"Hey man, we've got to get going. We'll see you Christmas?" Clay asked as he stood up and took hold of Blair's hand. Julian and I were about to get up to see them out the door, but Clay just said it was alright since they knew the way out. When they left, we waited until the door closed until Julian had planted a kiss on my lips. When we pulled away, he cupped my cheek as I went to lie on my back as he still was lying on his side, his head still propped up on his palm.

"So, what happened with your dad?" Julian asked as he was stroking my cheek.

"Nothing." I lied. I didn't want to tell him that my parents didn't like him or didn't accept that we were together. I didn't want him to feel as if everything was his fault for being the way he was because if he wasn't like the way he was now, I don't think I would have ever fell in love with him.

"Angela, tell me. I need to know," he pleaded with his eyes and a more concerning tone to his voice. I sighed and debated whether or not I should tell him, but in the end, I decided I should. If were ever going to go anywhere with this relationship, I would have to tell him that my parents didn't accept him.

"My parents don't like you," I said in a hush whisper, so quiet that he barely heard me, but I knew that he had because he sighed.

"I know." I looked up at him, shocked.

"What? How do you –"

"Angela, it's pretty obvious. I'm not really the perfect guy to bring over to meet the parents."

"It just hurts, you know? To know that my parents can't be happy for me."

"They will in time. I'll get better, I'll change for the better."

"I don't want you to change, Julian. Don't change for them, please. If they're not happy for me, then so be it. I can't do anything to change their minds. I know you're not perfect, hell, no one is, but you're perfect for _me_," I confessed.

"I love you." Julian said, his eyes shining as he told me those three words.

"And I love you." I smiled before I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard.

"I need to know something," Julian said as our kiss broke.

"Anything."

"If anything happens to me, promise me that you'll find someone who'll fit to your parents' expectations." I looked at him as fear washed over me.

"Nothing will happen to you. I don't want someone that would fit my parent's standards, Julian. I want _you_."

"Just promise me."

"No, I won't. Nothing's going to happen, not if I don't have anything to say about it. You promise me that you'll always be here."

"I can't promise that, Angela."

"Just promise me, Julian. I need to know that you'll be okay." I was getting teary eyed of just thinking about Julian not being here with me anymore. I would do anything for him.

"Okay, Angela, just don't cry, please." He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Then promise me."

"Alright, I promise." He said and kissed me as if to reassure me that nothing bad would happen to him, but somehow it didn't feel a bit comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

Julian and I woke up that morning to a loud knocking on his bedroom door. Julian rubbed the sleep from his eyes as I sat against his head board, the blanket covering the bottom half of my body since I was wearing Julian's t-shirt and nothing else.

"Hey, dad, what's goin –" Julian didn't have time to finish because his dad had walked in the room and took him by the elbow, making him leave his room. I grabbed my shorts from the floor and slipped them on as I put my ear to the door to listen what they were saying. I heard mumbling, some grunting noises, and I stepped back when I began to hear yelling. Minutes later, I was sitting back on the bed and Julian walked in, slamming the door shut.

He didn't say a word to me as his nostrils were flaring in anger. He put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and shoes. I looked at him, worry, skepticism, and concern filling my eyes. When he finally took notice of me, he sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. He motioned for me to come near him and I obliged. He put an arm around me as he placed my legs over his lap.

"Angela, I've got to go, okay?" He whispered.

"What? Why? Where?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything later, just go back home. I love you, alright?" Julian put both hands on my face as he looked at me intently. I knew he was about to go to Rip to try and reason with him, he knew I was going to stop him but before I could, he just sighed, kissed me on my forehead and left. I sat on his bed for several minutes before grabbing my things and running out of his house and into my own. I saw my parents sitting in front of the TV, trying to act nonchalant.

"Are you guys happy? Julian's gone and I don't even know where he went! Do you even care if I'm happy or not?" I yelled and my parents looked back at me with a perplexed look on their faces.

"Honey –" My mom started.

"No, don't honey me, Mom. My whole life you guys are always trying to find what fits your standards, always trying to find what's best for me, always trying to think that every decision you make for me is always the best, but guess what, they're not. I'm doing my best here to try and get Julian clean and of all people, you two, my _own_ fucking parents, can't even be there to support _my_ decision."

"Watch your language, young lady!" My dad yelled.

"I'm not young anymore, dad! I'm not your little princess anymore, okay? I know I'm disrespecting you guys, but how do you think Julian feels when all you both ever think about are the drugs that he's hooked on? He's trying his damn best to quit and that's all because of me! He's doing this for me, but I guess you guys are too oblivious to realize that he's actually a good guy, huh?"

"Angela, look –" My dad started, but I just interrupted him again. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I didn't even want to hear him apologize.

"No, I'm leaving to find Julian. I'm not coming back for Christmas. If you have a problem with Julian, then I guess that means you also have a problem with me." I walked away up to my room and began packing. I made sure to lock the door so neither my dad nor my mom would be able to come in and try to reason with me. I had called Clay and within fifteen minutes I was leaving my house, placing my luggage in the back of Clay's car and left. I didn't even say goodbye to my parents and somehow I felt guilty for doing that. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at them, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Have any idea where he might be?" I asked Clay.

"Maybe at Rip's. We're going to pick up Blair and then look for him, alright?" Clay reassured me and I nodded, looking out the car as we drove to Blair's house. We got to Blair's within record time and she sat in between Clay and I. We rushed to Rip's house and just as we got there, I was about to get out of the car, but Clay told me to stay put. I shook my head and ran up to Rip's front door and opening it carelessly. Clay was right behind me and just as we saw that there was a small party going on, we acted calm, but deep down, panic and worry was raging in us both. We didn't find Rip, but we managed to go down a hall and Clay opened the door slowly to find Julian giving oral sex to another man.

My eyes widened and tears began to well up in my eyes. Clay picked him up by the shoulders as Julian dressed quickly. When Julian saw me, he looked down and didn't have the urge to make eye contact with me. I knew he was embarrassed right now, but I didn't care if he was giving head, the only thing I cared about was why he was doing that. We ran to Clay's car and since we couldn't fit, I had to sit on Julian's lap. We speeded our way through traffic, making sure that Rip wasn't following us and took the first opening to a freeway to leave LA. Blair had snuggled closer to Clay as night fell and the four of us inching closer to leave the city. Julian had placed a hand on my thigh, but I didn't make any movement. He nuzzled my neck and I just wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried into his shoulder silently.

"Hey, shh…I'm okay, we're okay." Julian whispered in my hair as he ran a hand up and down my back. I pulled back enough to look at Julian and he wiped away my tears that had fallen. "I didn't do any drugs while I was there. To be honest, I was tempted, but I thought of you and resisted," he admitted.

"Don't leave me like that ever again, please."

"I won't, I promise I won't." Julian leaned up to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. He parted my lips with his tongue and began an endless battle with my own. He bucked his hips up involuntarily and pulled back with a shy smile on his face. "You don't think lowly of me, do you?" Julian asked as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"No, but why did you do it?"

"That was one of the few ways to pay back Rip…" he whispered and I nodded, not wanting to get into detail.

We were leaving LA, leaving the drugs and alcohol, leaving our parents, leaving our lives, but what's best was that we were leaving _together_.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair and I had managed to fall asleep while Clay and Julian kept up a conversation with one another. By the time we both woke up, it was already night fall and we were in front of a hotel. I rubbed my eyes of the sleep and I instantly clung to Julian as if it was a normal reaction. He kissed my neck lovingly before looking me in the eye.

"We're going to spend the night here and we're back on the road tomorrow morning, okay?" I nodded and he picked me up and put me on my feet as I stretched. Blair's arms were wrapped around Clay's waist, snuggling her head under his chin.

"Do you want to get separate rooms or one room with two beds?" Clay asked.

"It doesn't matter man. We all need sleep and that's all we intend to do." Julian answered. I took hold of his hand and entwined our fingers together. Just the feel of his hand comforted me.

"Alright, let's go." Clay pointed over to the lobby of the hotel and within minutes, we were waiting in the elevator to bring us to our designated floor. When the elevator doors open, we took a right turn and the third door to our left; we slid the hotel card key into the door and unlocked the hatch. Once we entered the hotel room, I removed my shoes and immediately ran to the farthest bed, closer to the window and lied down, my limbs sprawled out.

"Comfortable?" Julian asked as he was looking down at me with an amused look on his face.

"Very." I replied, motioning for him to join me on the bed. He gladly accepted and instead of lying down next to me, he went to hover his body over mine, resting his weight on his palms that were on either side of my face.

"Hey man, Blair and I are going to take a quick shower. You guys can go after us when we're finished," Clay told us and from the look that Blair had in her eyes told me that they were going to more than just take a shower. I stood up and took Blair aside, leaving Julian and Clay dumbfounded.

"Take all the time you need, just keep the noise down," I whispered and we both burst out in laughter. She nodded and took Clay's hand seductively and led him into the bathroom. Once I heard the bathroom door lock, I found Julian lying on his side, his head propped up on his palm. I walked slowly over to him before straddling his waist.

"What did you tell Blair?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Just to keep the noise down." I leaned forward, making sure that our lips were just inches away from each other.

"What do you mean noi –" Julian was interrupted by the strained moans from the bathroom. We looked at the bathroom door before looking at each other and erupting in laughter. I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't think she listened," Julian said as he placed a kiss atop of my head.

"If Clay is _that _good, then there's no way she can keep quiet." I smirked and he lifted his head up to look down at me.

"How do you know Clay is good in bed?" I saw the protectiveness he had in his eyes and I put a hand up to his cheek to reassure him.

"I don't. I was just saying, _if_ he is, then Blair can't help but be loud." I shrugged my shoulders and Julian just looked at me intently.

"Did you have sex with Clay?" I raised my eyebrows at his question.

"Julian, are you serious? Why would I do that to you? Even if I did sleep with Clay, it wouldn't matter because the only person who can leave me breathless is the person I'm looking at." I said honestly. I've begun to realize that Julian can get very protective, very fast and if I said one wrong word, then we'd just go at it in a heated argument.

"Angela, I'm serious, did you sleep with Clay?"

"You don't believe me? Fine." I stood up and got off of him. "I'm not like you, Julian. I would never do that to you or to Blair." I began walking to the other side of the room when Julian took hold of my wrist and put me back on the bed, this time, he was on top of me, holding my hands above my head in a tight grip.

"What are you saying, Angela?"

"I'm saying that I wouldn't do what you did to Clay." I spat and instead of him loosening the grip on my wrist as I thought he would, he just gripped it even harder and settled himself between my legs.

"Excuse me? What I did wasn't your concern."

"Then if I ever slept with Clay shouldn't be yours, either." I tried to squirm away from his grip, but he wouldn't budge. The grip on my wrists was beginning to hurt, but Julian didn't seem to mind. I dug my nails into his hands since our fingers were entwined and he yelped out in pain, loosening the grip a bit, but still tight enough for me.

"Answer me honestly. Did you sleep with Clay?" He inched his face closer to mine and I saw how his eyes turned black in anger.

"No." I said honestly. Julian would just have to trust me for my word, but somehow, I knew that he wouldn't.

"Liar."

"You're acting like a child right now, Julian. Why can't you just trust me? You know that I would never do that to you, nonetheless, to Blair." Just as Julian was about to speak, Clay and Blair approached from the bathroom with a flushed look on both of their faces. Julian stood up and took my hand in his, tightening the grip.

"You mind if we use the bathroom now?" Julian asked and Clay nodded, sensing the anger in his voice. They grabbed their discarded clothes before Julian brought me into the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked, he pressed my back up against bathroom wall.

"Now tell me, Angela, did you have sex with Clay?" I wanted to slap him to knock some sense into him, but since he still had a tight grip on my hands, that wasn't going to happen. I looked away from the intense gaze he was giving me, but he just used his free hand to make me face him.

"Fuck you, Julian. You should know when I'm telling the truth or not." I spat and tried to move away from him. He had managed to let go of my hands and placed them on my cheeks. Without any word, he placed a hard, desperate kiss on my lips. He darted his tongue into my mouth, teasing me, but eventually giving into my plea. He nipped at my bottom lip harder than intended because when we pulled away, I felt the blood that was now trickling on my lip.

"My lip is bleeding, thank you very much." I said sarcastically and Julian smirked. He turned on the shower and removed his clothes, leaving him to stand stark naked in front of me. I looked at him from top to bottom before making my way to leave him to his shower. He took me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pressed me up against the door. He took both of my hands and placed them at either side of my body before grinding against me. I arched my back against him and he leaned forward, brushing my hair away from the back of my neck before placing wet kisses on the back of my shoulder, trailing them up to my neck. He found the end of my shirt and threw it over my head, making it fall to the pile of clothes he had on the bathroom floor. He unstrapped my bra and discarded it as well. He dropped to his knees before turning me around, his face in close proximity in where I needed him the most right now.

He looked up at me with a smile at my dazed look before pulling down my pants slowly, along with my underwear. Once he removed it from me, he checked the shower and reached out his hand to see if it was warm enough to enter. He picked me up, making sure to wrap my legs around his waist before entering the shower and was welcomed with the hot water reflecting against our bodies. He put me down on my feet before he stepped forward, his hand resting on my cheek. I leaned into his touch and shut my eyes at how intimate this time was.

"I'm sorry; I just get a bit jealous." He whispered and when I opened my eyes, I was met with his own, filled with lust and love. I shrugged my shoulders before wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"You know I would never do that to you." I replied.

"I know I know, it's just – my mentality is messed up." I threaded my fingers into his dark brown hair as I kept my eyes stuck on his.

"Julian, I love you, you're the only one for me." I shrugged my shoulders. "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not," I finished with a small smile.

Julian smiled wide before saying, "I love you, Angela." He kissed me slowly as if everything we both had just said hit him hard. We managed to fall down and now I was straddling his waist as the water continued to hit us, both a relief and an annoyance.

He bucked his hips up as a sign to tell me that he's ready and I bit my bottom lip seductively. I moved my mouth to his neck, sucking lightly and catching him off guard when I lowered myself onto him. I moaned quietly into his neck as he groaned at the sudden sensation. I moved slowly around his member and instead of making my movements speed faster than I thought he would do, he accepted at how slow this was going at. This was probably the most intimate moment we had shared with one another and I was definitely going to make it worthwhile.

When we both reached our climax, I was going to get up and off of him, when he gripped my hips and made me stay where I was at, still connected.

"No, don't move, just – just stay here for a minute." He said against my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. After a few minutes, we reluctantly got up and wrapped ourselves in a towel. Julian peeked outside first to see if Clay and Blair were there and indeed they were. They took the bed that I wanted to sleep in, but I didn't care. They were asleep and Clay was spooned behind her, his back facing us.

Julian put on his boxers and I grabbed my under underwear and his shirt before taking his hand in mine and leading him to the bed nearest to the door. I was lying on my side, my face facing the wall and Julian spooned up behind me, his back facing Clay and Blair. He put an arm over my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the neck before bidding me goodnight.

Soon after that, I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

I woke up to yelling and when I realized that Julian wasn't behind me anymore, I forced my eyes open only to find Blair still in the bed while Julian and Clay were standing, screaming at each other.

"No, Julian! You need to tell Angela. You can't keep this from her." I heard Clay say.

"What do you even know about her? She's _my_ girlfriend, not yours." Julian replied.

"You sure as hell know how to show it. Damn it, Julian, you said you were done with this. Don't disappoint her; she's already been hurt too many times."

"Clay, it's just _one_ hit. It's no biggie. She doesn't need to know." I saw Julian place a friendly hand on Clay's shoulder and once I registered what was going on, I stood up and a perplexed look spread throughout Julian's face.

"I'm awake. Tell me what you're hiding, Julian." I said, putting both hands on my waist.

"It's nothing, Angela." He went into kiss me, but I just leaned back.

"Julian, what is going on?"

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Clay said from behind us, sitting at the edge of his bed, Blair's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Shut up, Clay! Let me handle this." Julian yelled and referred his attention back at me. "I need a hit, Angela. I'm going through _fucking_ withdrawal without it and it's killing me."

"Where's the drugs?" I asked and when he showed it to me, I took it from his hand and threw it in the toilet, flushing down the contents.

"What the hell, Angela? That was the only one I had left!" He yelled and I immediately slapped him across the face.

"You said you were done with that, Julian. I don't want to leave you again, but you're making it difficult for me to stay."

"Then leave! I don't care anymore, I don't need you!" I went to slap him again, but he took hold of my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I began crying now at his hurtful words and I got away from his grip, not able to handle what was happening right now.

"If that's what you want, then I'll go." I said honestly and grabbed my clothes before putting them on. I walked out the door, only to have Julian, Clay, and Blair run after me.

"Angela, I'm sorry!" I heard Julian say, but I continued to walk away from him. Blair took hold of my hand and made me face her.

"Don't do this, Angela. He's going through a tough time right now, he needs you the most."

"You heard him, he doesn't need me. Don't try and talk me out of it, Blair."

"Angela, come on, let's go. We're all going to leave and we'll put this all behind us." Clay said, but I shook my head and went to leave when Julian pulled me aside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just – it was the drugs that were talking. I'm sorry, Angela."

"Bullshit is the only thing that ever comes out of your mouth." I spat and got away from his grip, walking away from him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Fine! Leave like you always do, I'm used to it anyways!" I heard Julian say as his voice was beginning to get distant as I continued to walk farther away until I reached the elevators.

I just wanted to leave, even if Julian had pleaded me to stay. I didn't want to deal with this anymore, but at the same time, I just wanted for him to run after me and make me stay, whether I liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

I was waiting outside the lobby as the clerk at the front desk was on the phone, trying to see if he could call me a cab to the airport. I was hoping that by the time he was finished on the phone, Julian, Clay, and Blair wouldn't find me there. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, but seeming as how the clerk was on hold, I think I'd have to encounter at least one of three before I leave.

The clerk put the phone on his shoulder and told me that he was still on hold and that I should get comfortable instead of standing over the counter. I nodded and decided to go outside, sitting against the curb and looking out into the streets of wherever I was at. My back was facing the hotel, so if Julian, Clay, or Blair would have seen me, I wouldn't be able to see them. I pulled my knees up to my chest and lowered my head down so that I was facing the pavement. The tears threatened to fall, but I held them back, afraid that anyone would see me crying.

I heard the sliding doors open from behind me and a couple of footsteps and whispering, but I didn't dare look back. Within moments, Julian sat next to me, not saying a word, just accepting the silence that filled us both.

"Angela…" I forced my head to be brought up, but not looking directly at him. I didn't want to see what his eyes would be telling me or how his feelings were reflected on his face. I didn't want to face him just yet because if I did, I knew that I would just end up going back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it's difficult, I know that our relationship is hard already as it is, but I just want to make it work. I _do_ need you, more than anything in this world." I rested my chin on my knees and continued to look straight ahead, my eyes darting everywhere in front of me instead of the man beside me.

"You have the drugs, that's all you need to keep you sane, Julian." I replied and was startled when he crouched in front of me and took my hand in his. I tried to look away, but he put a hand up to my cheek.

"Stop. I don't want this to turn out into a heated argument where you or I say something we'll regret later. Angela, you're the only reason why I'm changing, leaving the drugs behind, I would have never done it for anyone else if they weren't you."

"You had drugs this morning, Julian! You didn't even bother to tell me last night that the entire time we were arguing about me and Clay, that you had drugs on you. How can I even trust you anymore?"

He sighed and let his hands drop to his sides, but still staying crouched in front of me. "I'm sorry! Angela, I'm doing my best here and without your support, I don't know if I can continue staying off drugs. Like I said, you're the only reason why I'm doing this. I don't want you to walk out of my life again, please."

"I don't want to, trust me, I don't, but there's no point in me staying anymore. Seeing those drugs that you had in your hand just proved to me that whatever I was doing to try and help you wasn't working at all," I confessed. I saw the tears forming in Julian's eyes and I did my best to hold back my own.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Angela. You are going to come with me, Clay, and Blair to wherever we all end up. If you're leaving, it's going to be with me," Julian replied confidently.

Before I could get reply, he pulled me up by the elbow and led me Clay's car, putting me back on his lap before the four of us left the parking lot of the hotel and left to go back onto the freeway. Julian wiggled underneath me and I shot him a glare as he kept a smirk on his face.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Clay.

"Well, we're going to LAX and Blair is boarding a plane with me. As for you two, you can figure that out for yourselves." Clay replied and I nodded. I didn't want to talk about Julian coming back with me to New York yet, but I knew that I had to. It was just amount of time before we ended up at the airport.

He must have sensed what I was thinking because he looked up at me and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Yes, Angela." Julian said and I looked down at him with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm coming back with you to New York, whether you like it or not. Just like you said to me last night, _you're_ stuck with me." He smiled and leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

One hand dropped to my lower back as the other dropped to my upper thigh so that neither Clay nor Blair can see what he was doing.

"Hey hey, you guys are not doing that here in my car," Clay said and Julian and I broke our kiss and erupted in laughter. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped the arm that was around my lower back tighter as he caressed my upper thigh with the pad of his thumb with his other hand.

Within an hour, the four of us were saying our goodbyes and Blair and Clay's plane were soon about to leave. When they left, we watched their plane leave the airport and up into the clouded gray sky. I held onto Julian's hand and we began walking to where our plane was boarding passengers. Just outside the entrance to the plane, I pulled Julian aside and hugged him tight.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" I asked as I pulled back a bit to look him in the eye.

"More than ever." He kissed me slowly and pulled away as the both of us boarded the plane.

We took our seats and since Julian wanted to sit near the window, I let him. We buckled our seatbelts for takeoff and I held onto his hand tight. I wasn't a big fan of airplanes and I think he sensed that because he squeezed back firmly. When it was safe enough to remove our seatbelts, Julian and I had cuddled close to each other.

By the time we reached my loft, it was already snowing out and we both weren't prepared for the chilly weather that didn't compare to Los Angeles. As soon as we got inside, I turned on the lights and immediately went straight to the heater to turn it on. Once it was warm enough to remove our jackets, I found Julian in my room, lying on my bed, his hands resting behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said and walked over to him, straddling his waist.

"I like the place," Julian replied, moving up the bed with his hands on my hips.

"Glad you do."

"I love you, Angela," Julian said and sat up so that I was sitting on his lap, facing him and his back resting on the headboard.

"I love you, Julian." I kissed him slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I knew that at this moment, Julian was going to continue being in my life. Yeah, we'll have those arguments that would make us both just want to get up and quit, but at the end of the day, as long as we both know that we need each other, that's all that matters. After years of waiting for this moment, it finally happened and I couldn't be more happier.


End file.
